


Best Present Ever!

by QueerTremere



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, Multi, angst i don't know her, chaotic pansexual energy, i ship this because I like sarcasm and pain, i wasn't going to post this but here it is, the couple that breaks and enters together stays together, their boyfriend is a humbug but he's supportive, this was purely for my own amusement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTremere/pseuds/QueerTremere
Summary: Annabelle has been mopey about the Holidays, so Eva decides to do something about it. (Jasper is also here because he loves them.)
Relationships: Annabelle/Eva (L.A. By Night), Annabelle/Jasper (L.A. By Night), Annabelle/Jasper/Eva (L.A. By Night), Jasper/Eva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Best Present Ever!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this fic other than it's for my own entertainment! Hope you like it too!

Eva patiently stood outside of Victor Temple’s office door inside of Club Maharani as she waited for his meeting to end. When the door opened several of his security team members shuffled passed her. Peering through the doorway, it appeared to be empty. 

“Hey! Eva! Come in!”

“Hello, Victor. I was wondering if the mail I had sent here came?”

“Oh, yeah!” He pushed back his chair from his desk rising to retrieve a package from the corner of the room. It was a fairly large box, walking back to his desk he pulled out a utility knife and put it on top of the box he handed both to her. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re doing a good thing! She’s going to freak out!” His grin was as wide as ever. “Hopefully, it will make her happy. Annabelle has been moping around here for too long!”

“That’s my intent, to lift her spirits.” She looked down at the box in her hands.

“You can get into her room right?”

“Yes, I know the pass-code.” Eva nodded. She didn’t see anything wrong with a good old-fashioned lock and key, but Victor had the entire place digitized and locked down with expensive technology. 

“Great! Let me know if you need anything else!”

“I will. I’m sure you will hear how it goes.” With that, she turned and left. 

“See you later!”

Eva made her way to Annabelle’s room. She was happy to see her co-conspirator was already leaning against the door. There was another box at Jasper’s feet. That one was long and rectangular. 

“Hello, do you need any help with that?”

“Good evening. Not really, but please hold this while I get the door.”

“Breaking and entering is so much easier when you know the code!” He grinned. 

She handed him the box in her arms, so she could open the door. 

“If only all B&E’s were this simple.” She gave him a smile, pressed the code into the keypad and it beeped a chipper sound. 

“According to her texts, Annabelle should be back shortly.” Jasper grabbed the box from the floor and followed her inside. 

“Good. Gives us just enough time to set this up.”

Annabelle’s room had a cozy feeling. The walls were brightly coloured, and were littered with music and movie posters. There were a lot of pillows scattered around. It was surprisingly tidy, except for the desk that was covered with books and papers. 

“I don’t remember the last time I had a Christmas tree.” Jasper set the box on the ground and opened it. He took out pieces of a small faux tree.

“I’d rather not remember the last time… ” Eva shrugged. She set her box down opening it with the knife.

"This will be a better time.” There were only two parts of the tree so it was easy to snap it together. “It’s good these come already lit.” Jasper moved a chair and put the tree in the corner of the room.

“Yes. That’s a hassle.” Eva started picking packages of decorations out of the box and laid them out next to the tree. 

“Are you sure she’s gonna like this?” Jasper wasn’t entirely convinced. 

“I think she’ll be pleased.”

“What the hell? What are you guys… OH! MY FUCKING GOD!!” Behind them, Annabelle had just entered the doorway. They were sure the entirety of the club had heard her screaming. 

“Surprise!” Jasper dramatically bowed his head and held his hand out gesturing towards the tree.

“You guys got me a Christmas tree?! Holy shit! Holy shit!”

“We did! I hope these decorations are okay. I wasn’t sure what you’d like.”

Completely shocked, Annabelle forced herself forward shuffling further into the room. 

Eva was the closest one to Annabelle so she was hugged first. Annabelle held her tightly and picked her up off the floor for a moment, mostly because she could. “Thank you! Thank you, it’s perfect!”

Jasper stepped behind Annabelle to join the hug, sandwiching her between them. He towered over both of them. 

“Merry Holidays! Or whatever the correct term is now?” Jasper snorted. 

“That’s good enough! I can’t believe you did this for me.”

“Of course we did, we love you.”

“Yes, that… ” 

Eva jabbed her fingers into Jasper’s ribs, then growled at him. 

“Ow! I mean, yes we love you.” He corrected.

“You guys are the best! You’re totally helping me to decorate this thing right?”

“Yes.” Jasper huffed. “I’ve committed to this, but for the record: Humbug!” 

Annabelle turned around between them so now she’d hugged Jasper. 

"Okay, Scrooge that's enough from you!" 

“I consider this a favour, and you owe me!” He snarled, but was teasing. 

“She does no such thing! Shall we do this?” Eva inquired. 

"Yes, yes, please!"

Jasper looked at the decorations and picked out a few to put on. Eva and Annabelle doing the same.

"Oh, my God Eva you got me little disco balls? These are so adorable!" 

"I knew you'd like them. They will reflect the light of the tree and look like a real disco ball."

Eva hadn’t seen Annabelle looking so happy in a long time. She was pleased. 

"Are these supposed to be cupcakes?" Jasper asked, holding the decoration upside down. His head tilted as he inspected it. He flipped it right side up. "How is this Christmas?" 

"What do you mean? Everything is Christmas!”

“I agree, nothing should be off limits!" 

Jasper shrugged. "If it makes you two happy." 

“Very!”

“I got you a star for the top, I hope that’s okay.”

“This thing is amazing! You can put anything you want on top!”

Eva turns to Jasper. “Okay, you’re going on top!” 

Eva and Annabelle start giggling. 

“Are you sure I’m the one with the tree up my butt?”

“You will be!”

“Play nice children!” Annabelle laughed. 

Once they were done decorating, they sat on the bed together. Annabelle was in the middle with her head on Eva’s shoulder, their hands in hers. 

“It’s surprisingly aesthetically pleasing.” Jasper admitted. 

“I can’t believe you guys did this for me.”

“It’s nothing. You were sad. We take care of each other.”

“Christmas Horror movie anyone?” Annabelle grabbed her laptop. 

“Yes! Now you are speaking my language.”

“Yes! This is why we are together!”

**Author's Note:**

> queertremere @ tumblr


End file.
